


To the stars that watch over us

by bluxboi



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Cursed Prompt Guy, Gen, Izumida Azami (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Memories, Reminiscing, Stargazing, Tsukioka Tsumugi (mentioned) - Freeform, ship can be interpreted as romantic or platonic (more in notes)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluxboi/pseuds/bluxboi
Summary: At that moment, the moon is nowhere to be seen, but the stars are especially bright that night. It's a rare sight since the city's sky is usually not very clear. They're both gazing at the sea of stars above, each of them thinking about different things... or maybe not."Sakyo-san," Tasuku calls out, voice soft and a little distracted."What is it?" Sakyo answers, sounding equally distracted.Tasuku finally looks at the man sitting in front of him. "Have you ever made a wish to a shooting star?"And Sakyo, too, finally meets the other's eyes. "What's with that question, all of the sudden?" He asks, bewildered.
Relationships: Takatoo Tasuku & Furuichi Sakyou, Takatoo Tasuku/Furuichi Sakyou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	To the stars that watch over us

The garden is empty save for the two people occupying the chairs and sake filled cups on the table. It's rare for Sakyo and Tasuku to be drinking alone, as they don't typically hang out together with just the two of them. Not that they don't get along per se, it's simply that they're more used to having another person mediating them (it's usually Azuma) since conversation doesn't flow well when it's only those two. They're hilariously bad at keeping a conversation going, apparently.

So unsurprisingly, they just sit there quietly, enjoying the night breeze and taking sips of the alcohol. Well, that doesn't mean they aren't talking the whole time, they do. They talk about small everyday things, like what happened at work or any interesting stuff that happened when they're out and about. Most of the time though, their talk centres around theatre. Then, when the conversation dies down, they just enjoy sitting in the tranquil silence, basking in each others' presence.

At that moment, the moon is nowhere to be seen, but the stars are especially bright that night. It's a rare sight since the city's sky is usually not very clear. They're both gazing at the sea of stars above, each of them thinking about different things... or maybe not.

"Sakyo-san," Tasuku calls out, voice soft and a little distracted.

"What is it?" Sakyo answers, sounding equally distracted.

Tasuku finally looks at the man sitting in front of him. "Have you ever made a wish to a shooting star?"

And Sakyo, too, finally meets the other's eyes. "What's with that question, all of the sudden?" He asks, bewildered.

"No, I was just thinking..." Tasuku trails off, brows creasing, evident of his struggle putting his thoughts into words. "When I look at the stars, I'm reminded of a memory from my childhood with Tsumugi. He has always loved nature... and sometimes he'd talk about how everything in the universe is watching over us, stars included, so he liked to make wishes to shooting stars whenever he spotted one."

Sakyo huffs out a laugh, amused. "That sure sounds like him."

Tasuku also laughs. "Yeah, I never really get what it's all about, but there was one time that I did try it..."

Tasuku stops talking, collecting his thoughts. Sakyo waits.

"It was the time after Tsumugi and I separated. I was still filled with anger towards him for abandoning theatre. I felt... betrayed. He was the one person I never wanted to stop acting with at the time." Tasuku feels like there's a lump in his throat. He's not even sure why he started talking about all this, he just feels the need to. "So one day, a few weeks after that, I was going home after practice and it was already late. By chance, I saw a shooting star." He exhales. "I didn't know what came over me, but I suddenly fixed my gaze to the sky and made a wish. What do you think my wish was about, Sakyo-san?"

"Knowing you, it was probably something about theatre," Sakyo answers with a teasing tone.

Tasuku can't hold his laugh. "You're right. I wished for a stage where I can be myself with the people I can enjoy acting with." He continued. "I never believed in that sort of thing, but it really did come true..."

Tasuku's gaze falls to the dorm building where everyone else is. Sakyo looks at the younger man fondly. That feeling... he understands all too well.

"Not long after Anesan... Bon's mother died, there was a time when Bon ran off to god knows where and made a fuss because of it." Sakyo starts. It's Tasuku's turn to listen. "That was why I got assigned to babysit him." Sakyo can't help but smile, being reminded of the fond memories. "One night, I found him trying to climb to the roof. He wanted to do some stargazing, he said. I ended up helping him. I thought it would be better to comply while I watch him over."

"Looks like he troubled you quite a bit back then," Tasuku commented, snickering.

"He still does, even now," Sakyo shakes his head, but his expression is soft. "At the time, he was still a cute kid. When we got to the roof, he told me a lot about his time with Anesan, about his dream... and about how Anesan said that when she isn't around anymore, Bon should look at the stars at times he starts missing her... because she would become one of the stars and watch over him." He makes a troubled expression. "I didn't have the heart to say anything, it wasn't my place, so I just let him talk while we looked at the stars above. Then suddenly, we saw one, a shooting star." Then suddenly, he smiles. "Bon looked so excited about it and insisted we should make a wish. I couldn't say no to him, so I did."

"Was your wish also theatre-related like mine?" Tasuku teases back, payback from before.

"You got me, but that's not all of it." Sakyo shows him a sheepish smile. "Maybe it was because he told me about the dream he thought he could never reach, it made me think about mine. So I found myself wishing for both his dream and mine to come true. I wished that he could achieve his dream as a makeup artist... and that I could someday, somehow, stand on stage."

Tasuku places his elbow on the table and rests his head on his palm. "They both ended up coming true as well, huh?"

"So it seems."

Sakyo gulps down the rest of the sake in his cup. Tasuku follows suit, then refills their cups once more. The younger lifts his cup and reaches out for a toast, which Sakyo welcomes. They clink their cups together.

"To the stars that watch over us?" Tasuku proposes.

"To the stars that watch over us." Sakyo agrees.

They finish the alcohol in one go and finally call it a night. They tidy up the bottle and cups on the table and align the chairs. After glancing at the sky full of stars one last time, they finally head to their rooms.

It may have been just their imagination, but at that moment, it seems like the stars are shining a little brighter than before.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, listen. there's a reason why i used both the romantic and platonic ship tag. the thing is, i did write this with them being in a relationship in mind, and yet i didn't even write them doing something coupley (like, idk, holding hands?) because i can't really imagine them doing something like that i guess? it's not that it's impossible for them to do it, i just feel like they're the type that don't really act like they're in a romantic relationship even when they are. on the contrary, i feel like both of them are more inclined to open up to each other to that extent only because they are in a relationship. otherwise, it's hard to imagine them being that honest with each other. so. yeah. that's my take on that.


End file.
